Three Wierd Teens in MiddleEarth equals Chaos!
by Ryuu no Furui Yami
Summary: Three strange teens are sent to MiddleEarth one lands in Gondor, one in Rohan, and one in Rivendell. When they join the Fellowship, can they help save the world? Or will they drive everyone insane first? [on hiatus]
1. Default Chapter

Two teenage girls from Star Wars+ Middle-Earth + A teen from Earth!  
By Forest Rating: PG for adventure, humor, and excitement! Summary: Kaia is a 15-year old padawan. Teri is a 15-year old apprentice bounty hunter under Jango Fett. And Lisa is a teen living on earth. They all have pretty normal lives, if you could consider them normal. But one day, they all land in Middle-Earth! Mass chaos, humor, and terror are sure to insure! Will the Fellowship survive the trip? Will the girls ever get home? Will Middle-Earth survive? Read to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Kaia.  
  
Author: Hiya people! It's me again, you're favorite author, Forest  
(aka: Ireth Telrunya) Medieval Warrior: And her best friend, MW! Forest: Hey, this is my story! MW: So? Forest: SO? What does that mean? MW: It means that I don't care. Nyyh! Forest: Well, ANYWAYS, in other news this is my latest story idea! If you haven't read the summary, then go read it! Oh yeah, Kaia is going to land in Gondor, and Teri in the woods of Rivendell. Unlike some of my other stories, I won't be in this one! Just MW. MW: WHAT????? Forest: (Backing away slowly.) Well, you did say that you were getting tired of us always being in the stories together. MW: Forget what I said! I'm not going there alone! Forest: Oh, fine. But you would have been perfectly safe. MW: Yeah, right.... Forest: Well anyways, lets get the show on the road! Enjoy my story, and please remember that Star wars and LotR do not belong to me. Oh yeah, we'll have a few surprise guests about half way in the story. Won't say who, but you'll find out eventually! ( Also, Lisa will land in Rohan. Enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaia stared out the window of her cabin. The blackness of space rushed by her as she looked out with a slight sense of boredom. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes with fair skin. She was slender, and slightly smaller then most 15-year olds. Plus, she was a Jedi Padawan under Qui-Gon Jinn; you could tell because of the small braid that rested on her shoulder. She was considered strange by everyone, even the Jedi. Kaia was quiet, serious, and very intelligent. She was also gentle and kind-hearted, which made her seem even stranger. You could always find her either training, meditating, or reading a book.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn quietly entered the room. "Kaia, we're almost on Coruscant. Are you ready?" "I have been ready for the last half hour, Master." Qui-Gon gave a small smile at this reply. "Remember Kaia, Pa" "Patience is a virtue?" "How exactly did you know that?" "You've said it to me at least 17 times ever since we boarded the ship yesterday, Master." He chuckled, and said, "Have you been keeping count?" "Not exactly." "Alright then, I'll have to come up with some new sayings. Meet me in the waiting area in 5 minutes. Okay?" "Yes, Master."  
  
A few hours later, they where in the Jedi Temple standing before the Jedi Council. "Ah, young Kaia, stronger you have become," said Yoda. "Thank you, Master Yoda," she said, slightly bowing. "Qui-Gon, was your mission successful?" asked Mace Windu. "Yes and No, sir. We were able to find some information, but not a lot. It seems that Jango Fett has a new apprentice, but that's all we know." "Hmmm, this will require some thinking. Thank you, you may go." They bowed, and were about to leave the room, until Yoda said, "Kaia." She turned around and looked at him respectively. "Yes sir?" "Will happen to you, something will. Be prepared." "Thank you, sir."  
  
What did he mean? thought Kaia to herself as she walked down a long hallway. Then suddenly she saw a bright white light. "What is that?" she murmured. It was a beautiful white pendant on a silver chain. She knelt down and picked it up. "What is this thing?" she said softly. That's when she realized that she wasn't in the Jedi Temple anymore. She was outside in a courtyard and a young man was charging at her with a sword. With a lightning fast move she unsheathed her sword and blocked each of his blows easily before jumping lightly in the air and landing a few feet away. Wait a second. Since when did she have a sword? The man looked impressed. "Not too bad, young lady, for your first lesson." "Lesson? What lesson?" He gave her an odd look. "Wait, where am I?" "You are in the White City of Gondor. Do you feel alright, milady?" "White City, Gondor, why does that sound familiar?" she murmured as she thought carefully. "Would it help if I said you are in Middle-Earth?" "WHAT?" she yelled. He winced, and nodded. "Perhaps you should go inside and rest." She fell to the ground in a dead faint. "Er, well, that'll work too, I guess." Then he picked her up and carried her inside.  
  
Chapter 2: Teri  
  
"TERI!!!!" yelled Jango. A rather guilty looking face peered out from behind a chair. "Er, yes?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES?" he screamed. "WHAT THE H*** DID YOU DO TO MY ARMOR!" "Me? Why would I tie die your favorite armor?" she said innocently. "Oh, I don't know, maybe TO ANNOY ME?" "Hehehe." "That's it! You are staying behind on this mission!" "What? That's not fair, I wanted to come!" "I don't care!" She then proceeded to give him the puppy dog face. "Not the face! I'm not giving into you!" Shinning eyes went along with the quivering lips. "NO! Anything but that! A hutt, an evil psycho, ANYTHING but that! OH, alright, you can come!" "YAH!"  
  
If you were unable to gain anything about Teri's personality from that last paragraph, let me help you out. Teri is a very hyper, funny, energetic 15-year old girl that is training with Jango Fett. She has long brownish blond hair with dark green eyes. Teri was tall for her age, but that came in handy. She had been an orphan ever since her parents had died, until she met Jango Fett. Or should I say.SAVED Jango Fett.( a\n: Hehehehe..) After that moment she had been traveling with him and Boba, learning how to be a bounty hunter. She constantly annoys him or plays tricks on him, but never anything TOO bad. For some reason, she also had, hopefully, Jedi powers. She was never able to pin someone to a wall or do anything like that, but they often came in handy whenever they were in a tight spot.  
  
Teri slipped on her armor and checked her blasters before carefully slipping out the door of the ship. "Alright, let's get this party started," she murmured to herself with a trademark evil grin. She carefully walked through a hallway full of priceless artifacts. "Whoa, this guy is loaded!" she muttered. "Teri, you find him yet?" "Nope, not yet." "Okay then, keep looking. Wait.IT'S HIM!" Sounds of guns being fired and shouts came over the intercom. "Jango!" She raced down the hall and burst into an enormous room. "What the." For their bounty was currently on the floor, whining and begging for mercy. He was the ugliest, fattest, most pig-looking man she had ever seen. Jango looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Well, at least it's the easiest 500,000,000 credits we've ever made," she said. "I suppose." Then they noticed that the guy was trying to hide something under his shirt. "What are you up to now?" "No! Don't take it from me!" Teri grabbed his hand and took what was there. "Oh, wow." she said. It was a beautiful dark blue pendant on a silver chain, and it seemed to shine. "What would you do with this?" she asked him. There wasn't any answer. She looked up. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Where the heck was she? And what was she wearing? Then she felt a pointy object on her forehead. She slowly looked up. Four men were looking at her, and one was pointing an arrow at her. "What are you doing in the woods of the elves?" asked one of them. "Ah.ah.aaahhhhhhhhhh!" They all winced and held their ears, which, Teri noticed, were pointed. "Could you put that arrow down please?" she said weakly. He lowered the arrow cautiously, and then said, "Well?" "I really have no idea how I got here, and I won't hurt you." "Then why do you have a sword?" "WHAT? I don't have a sword! I have blasters!" She looked down. "Where the heck did that come from?" she said. "And where am I?" "You are in the w." "Yeah, I know that, but what planet am I on?" "Er.Middle-Earth?" "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then she fainted. He looked at his companions. "I think we should take her back to Rivendell. Lord Elrond will know what to do." They nodded. He picked up the girl and they disappeared into the shadows of the forest.  
  
Chapter 3: Lisa  
  
A red haired, light blue eyed girl stared out the window, sighing. Her name was Lisa, and she was 15-years old. Her family was normal, her friends were normal, and her life was normal, save the fact that she seemed to have psychic abilities. She was friendly and curious, and could often be very hyper. "LISA! You're going to be late!" "I know!" she yelled. "I'll be down in a sec!" She rather grumpily got on her shoes and looked in the mirror. Her height and weight were pretty normal, and her skin was almost white. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a yellow shirt, and a navy sweatshirt. I wish I could have an adventure, she thought sadly.  
  
She hurriedly picked up her backpack and was going to head out the door when she saw something on her bed. Even though she was sure to miss the bus, she went over to it anyways. It was a pretty dark green pendant that shone. "Where'd this come from?" she murmured. She picked it up, and then looked at it for a few moments. Then she noticed that it was slightly warm and looked up. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" she screamed. For, instead of standing in her room, she was in the middle of a giant plain! "Okay, this is NOT good. Where the heck am I?" she said. Then she saw a young man on a horse looking at her and frowning. "Maiden! What are you doing here?" She looked at him. "Who, me?" "Is there anyone else here?" "Uh.well." "Speak up! Who are you?" "First, can you tell me where I am? I don't know how I got here." He looked at her and said cautiously, "The land of Rohan?" "EEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!" she yelled. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He was holding his ears, but managed to nod his head. "Oh.my.God!" she whispered. Then she fainted. The man rode up to her and looked down at her. She was wearing the strangest looking clothes he had ever seen, and pants! "I'd better take her to the King," he said, sighing. He got off his horse, picked her up, and then rode to the city.  
  
Chapter 4: Author note!!!!!!!!  
  
Forest: Hi! It's me again, Forest and Medieval Warrior! Here is some more information on the characters! MW: Hope you like it!  
  
Name: Kaia  
  
Hobbies: Reading, training. Favorite thing: Her lightsaber (or sword.) Least favorite thing: Annoying dwarves. (a/n: Cough! Gimli! Cough!) Information: This young teenager is the padawan to the famous Qui-Gon Jinn. Most of the time she's withdrawn and quiet, but she also has a sense of humor. She is very loyal to her friends, and a great warrior. Also, she is very modest in whatever she does. Kaia hates fighting, and tries to settle most of the arguments that spring up during the trip. She prefers to be alone, but is a good friend. You NEVER, I repeat, NEVER, want to piss her off. She has a look that could freeze a Balrog straight in it's tracks and send it running off.(a/n: shudder.) She also has a dark past..  
  
Name: Teri Hobbies: Archery, riding horses Favorite thing: Her beloved blaster guns and all her other weapons, including her jet pack. Least favorite thing: People annoying her Information: This energetic bounty hunter teen extraordinare has a great amount of energy. She is full of fun, but knows when to be serious. She constantly pulls pranks and tricks on everyone, but has a bright, cheery personality. One of her most famous techniques is the dreaded, "Doggie Face!" She often uses this to her advantage. She could be described as a prodigy in bounty hunter history, and is one of the most feared bounty hunters of the universe. In other words, she's a great warrior, and has a lot of experience in battle. Once again, please do not annoy her. When she gets really mad, she has a look that could freeze H*** ten times over.  
  
Name: Lisa Hobbies: Hand to hand combat, sword fighting Favorite thing: Her hedgehog Least favorite thing: A certain warrior from Rohan. (a/n: Cough! Eomer! Cough!) Information: This young girl from earth is the last to land in Middle-Earth out of all three. She lands in the land of Rohan, and causes quite a few interesting things to happen while she's there. Lisa is very friendly and curious, and makes a lot of friends during her journey. Her main problem is, surprisingly enough, Eomer. They constantly fight and argue, and don't get along too well. At the end of this story, when something happens (Can't tell you what!) they make up and become friends. Also, like the other two girls, please try not to make her mad. She will pin you against the wall, yell very bad words at you until your eardrums burst, and by then will probably have come up with an extremely painful way to torture you. You have been warned!  
  
Me: Thanks for reading this! Now let's get back to the story! Hedgehoglover: Hey wait! You forgot to tell them who I am! Forest: Oopps! Well, this is HL! She portrays Lisa. (turns to her.) Okay? HL: (extremely happy) Yes! Forest: (sweatdrop) Why are you so happy all the time?  
  
Chapter 5: Explanations and Introductions  
  
Kaia flickered her eyelids. " Where am I?" she murmured. Then she remembered what had happened. She shot up in the bed she was lying in. She was in a room with a large window in it. It was quite comfortable, and she noticed her lightsaber on a small table next to hers. Kaia got up and went to the window. She gasped. It was beautiful here! She was in a magnificent city, and she could see an ocean in the distance. "How wonderful." she whispered. The door opened and she turned around. It was the young man she had seen before, and he said, "Are you feeling better now, lady?" She shyly nodded. "I am Faramir, son of Denethor, the steward. How did you get here?" She gave a little bow. "I really don't know, sir. I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you in any way." She said this so nervously and shyly that he smiled kindly at her, and said, "Not at all. We rarely have visitors nowadays. The healers say that nothing is wrong with you. My father would like to speak with you as soon as possible. Do you feel alright?" She nodded again. "Good! I'll wait outside for you. Just look through the clothes over there." He smiled at her, and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He is troubled, although he hides it well enough, I suppose, she thought to herself. She took off the blue nightgown she was wearing, and forced herself to put on the white dress on the chair. She hated dresses, but this one was simple enough. She opened the door, and saw Faramir waiting for her. "Come with me, please," he said. They left the building and walked for a few minutes before entering a garden. They went inside a huge palace, even grander than the palace of Naboo. They stopped before a pair of large oak doors. Faramir hesitated, and then looked at her. "My father. scares a few people. I do not think that he will go too hard on you, but you might find him slightly.unnerving." "I'm used to that," she said quietly. He nodded, and then they entered the Hall.  
  
Lisa gave a little moan. Then she shot up in bed. "That's right! I landed in Middle-Earth!" she said. She had a VERY big smile on her face as she sighed for joy. She was in the ACTUAL Middle-Earth! She had used to dream about coming here, ever since she had read the books and later seen the movies. "I wonder what time I'm in." she mussed. Then the door opened, and, the one and only, Eowyn came in! "OH MY GOD!" she shrieked when she saw her. Eowyn winced. "Er, are you feeling alright?" "More than okay, I'm GREAT! WOO-HOO! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! I'M IN MIDDLE-EARTH! GO ME! GO ME! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" At this point Lisa was doing her little victory dance, and Eowyn was watching her slightly warily. "WHO IS DOING THAT!" came an angry voice from outside the room. A young man almost ran into the room and looked at Lisa, who was still oblivious to his presence, and raised an eyebrow. "Sister, do you think this girl is not right in the head?" he said to her quietly. "I am QUITE sane, thank you," said Lisa with dignity. She peered closely at his face for a moment, and then squeaked, "OH MY GOD! IT'S EOMER! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SCARY DEATH GLARE!" Then she ran past him out into the hall. Eomer looked slightly confused. "What is this.death glare?"  
  
That day in Rivendell, there was chaos. No, actually, it was more like a mixture between swear words, threats, things breaking, and a young teenage girl at the center of it all. Guess who it was? For those of you who guessed Teri, you are correct. She was currently running around, threatening to kill, and was managing to swear and yell for her guns at the same time. (a\n: Doom, doom, doom...) She was finally stopped by Gandalf, who had to use his magic to suspend her in the air. "CALM DOWN!" he screamed. She whimpered, " Yes, sir.." He slowly let her down to the floor, and she just sat there looking at everyone. "Young lady, who are you?" questioned Lord Elrond. She stared at him in disbelief. "You don't know who I am?" she said in shock. Everyone shook their heads. "Geesh, you really ought to pay more attention to the news. But anyway, I am..THE GREAT TERI, FEARED BY MANY, AND ( if I do say so myself) THE GREATEST BOUNTY HUNTER IN THE GALAXY!" Everyone looked at her, and then looked at each other in confusion. Unfortunately, she took this opportunity to dash away, and the chase resumed, though many had to quit due to fear of her maniacal laughter. 


	2. Chapter 6

Hey, folks! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. (Wilts under angry stares from the readers) Wah!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry! But I've been so busy, going to California, trying to finish my school work for the summer, a 9-mile backpacking trip to pack for, and a lot of other stuff!  
  
(Sniff) So, here are the next chapters of my story! Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6- SUGAR!  
  
Authors Note: Heh, heh, makes you wonder, doesn't it? By the way, I do not own Star wars or LoTR, though I wish I did. Please do not use my characters without my permission! Enjoy!!!  
  
Lisa ran through the halls of Rohan, despite everyone's attempts to stop her. She finally made her way into the kitchen where she upset two cauldrons, frightened the cook, and found a small packet of something in her pocket. Leaping onto a table, she pulled it out, and her eyes went wide. Turning her eyes toward heaven with a murmured, "Thank you God, you are my savior" she turned to her VERY tired pursuers and yelled, "STOP!" They skidded to a stop and looked at her as she held up the small packet. "Stop chasing me, or I eat this!" They looked at it in confusion, and Eomer just frowned and continued forward. (A/n: OOOOHHHHHHHHHH, boy, he is going down..) She smiled, ripped it open, and swallowed the contents whole. Her eyes closed for a moment, then snapped wide open. "S.su.SUGAR!" With that unexpected phrase, she jumped off the table, landed on Eomer's head, and zoomed out of that kitchen like a bat out of the Underworld, all the time screaming, "SUGAR! GIVE ME SUGAR!" Eomer held his aching head in his head, and ran after our sugar-high friend, making a mental note to hide all the sugar in Edoras. IF at all possible.  
  
She ran like this for some period of time before she met up with the one and only, Grima Wormtounge. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GREASINSESS! ICKY!" Eomer ran to the scene just in time to see her kick Grima in a VERY personal place before running off again screaming at the top of her lungs. Eomer stared at her for a moment, walked up to the fallen Grima, and innocently took the opportunity to kick him. A rare grin on his face, he continued to run after her thinking to himself, 'Things are going to get VERY interesting around here..' Boy, was he ever right.  
  
Meanwhile, in Rivendell:  
  
"THERE SHE IS!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" Teri then burst into the armory. Where she discovered her beloved guns. After muttering a thanks to the Gods, she loaded them up, and then, with an evil smile on her face, burst out of there and ran away again. Her weary pursuers ran on, only this time they had to constantly stop because she kept dodging and shooting at them with her guns, all the time laughing insanely. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! FEAR ME! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" If it had been anime, the elves probably would have sweatdropped. Finally, Gandalf managed to sneak up behind her and knock her out with his staff. She fell like a stone. Panting, the tired elves had just enough energy to lock away her 'bewitched' weapons and lock her in one of the guest rooms, before crawling to their beds and falling asleep. Little did they know that things were about to get worse. MUCH worse. (A/n: Feel sorry for Rivendell. Very sorry.)  
  
Meanwhile, in Gondor:  
  
Kaia and Faramir entered the long, silent, stone hall. Faramir glanced at the girl, and saw that her face was surprisingly calm. They walked forward, and saw the elderly steward sitting on a stool. He looked impassively at the girl. "My lord, this is the girl." He nodded then looked at the girl. "Young lady, who are you?" he asked. "Jedi Padawan Kaia, under Master Qui-Gon Jinn." she answered coolly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Jedi? What is a Jedi?" Now it was HER turn to raise an eyebrow, but she simply said, "Please observe." The two men looked at her, as she raised her hand and motioned. To their shock and surprise, a few moments later her lightsaber came through the door and into her hand. She activated it, and her blue blade came out. The Steward and his son watched in amazement as the young girl twirled it, thrusting, parring, and, with much skill, managed to do some VERY fancy moves. She deactivated it, clipped it to her side, and bowed.  
  
They heard clapping, and Kaia saw another young man come into the room. "My brother, Boromir," Faramir murmured to her. She could tell they were all impressed. Inwardly she smiled to herself. They hadn't even seen her FULL powers. Smiling sweetly, she said, "I hope you realize that was only the basics of what I can really do." Denethor's eyes widened a fraction, while the two brothers eyes pooped open. "O...only the basics?" Boromir managed to rasp out. Outwardly she just nodded. Inwardly, she was grinning like the Cheshire Kat from Alice in Wonderland. "Oh, yes. That was very simple. If I had used my full powers, a few people might be hurt severely right now." Denethor leaned forward. "What is this magic? Are you a witch of some sort?" Kaia gazed at him. "No. A Jedi uses the powers of the Force. We have taken oaths to protect the galaxy from all harm." The three men blinked and looked at each other, before turning back to this strange girl. 'She's serious' thought Faramir. 'She CAN'T be sane' thought Boromir. 'Where did this girl COME from? And what is this, galaxy?' thought Denethor. Kaia just gazed at them. "Where exactly AM I?" she asked. "The land of Gondor," replied Boromir. The girl frowned. "Gon...dor... I have never heard of this place. What is the name of this planet?" "Plan..et? What is that?" asked Boromir in confusion. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. "From what you(she nodded at Faramir) said earlier, I take it this world is called Middle Earth." They nodded. "Strange, I thought this place was only a legend...." she murmured to herself. Faramir and Boromir exchanged glances. "A legend?" asked Denethor with a spark of curiosity. She nodded, and then slightly flushed as her stomach grumbled. The old steward managed to crack a smile. "Come, you are hungry. Let us go and dine, and then you shall tell your tale." Kaia bowed appreciatively, and then all four walked out of the hallway. "Now let me see, how shall I begin?" mussed the girl.  
  
A/n: (grins evilly) Cliffhanger! (get's glared at by readers) Okay, okay! I tried, didn't I? Sorry I haven't updated for...(glances at calendar)...er, well a REALLY long time! The next chapter will be coming up soon! My dad just reinstalled my monitor today! Yay! R&R!!!!! And next chapter for the DMO should be coming up soon! Thank's to those of you who gave me OC's! 


	3. Please read

To my faithful readers and friends.  
  
I'm sorry to say, that I will not be updating for some time. Not  
only am I not able to, due to school and my lack of inspiration,  
but also because of something that has been happening over the  
past year in my family.  
  
Today, my little brother, at 13, was arrested, and led away by  
the police in handcuffs. I just can't do anything right now. So  
please bear with me. I do plan to start writing again after my  
depression has lifted somewhat. Thank you for your reviews, your  
comments, and your patience. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone,  
but at the moment I have no will to write anything. Thank you.  
  
Ryuu no Furui Yami  
April 28, 2004.  
  
A poem I came up with so FF.net would let me post this.  
  
~What kind of world do we live in?  
So full of pain and agony.  
What is our reason for living  
If all we can feel is hurt and blame?  
Why are we alive at all?  
Does some God really watch us  
From skies so high?  
Or maybe this is just me? 


	4. Apologies

To all my reviewers and readers---

My stories are all in progress, one way or another, but it may be awhile before I'm able to update agin. I'm ashamed to say this, but about a month ago I started cutting my arms, and I'm trying to find a way to get rid of this habit. I'm really sorry to have to do this to you all, but I don't know when my next update will be. Please try and bear with me, I SWEAR I'm working on new chapters when I have the chance. Once again I'm REALLY sorry, and I hope you'll all stay with me in the future. If any of you can suggest a teen hotline I really need one right now. Thanks much.

Ryuu no Furui Yami

I let go/this seems so pointless/falling down below/let me go/set me free now/scream at me all you want/I still let go/fall into the abyss of my soul/this dark gaping hole/you tried/thank you/I'm still saying/good bye/I gave up/on me/a long time ago

Broken/battered/humanity's lost their wings/why do we always/look to the sky/and cry/with tears from our soul?/We've lost everything/so I let go/will you go too?/is anything worth it any more?


End file.
